firefandomcom-20200223-history
San Diego County Fire Authority
History In July 2016, the San Diego Rural Fire Protection District was dissolved and became part of the County Fire Authority. Stations 22, 24, 25, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 42, 43 and 45 were added. The Pine Valley Fire Department's area is also part of the SDCFA. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Deluz Fire Station 18 - 39536 Daily Road, Fallbrook :Engine 7118 (5632) - 2012 Ferrara Inferno (1500/500/25A) :Water Tender 7158 (5580) - 2006 International 4400 / McLellan (300/2000) Otay Mesa Fire Station 22 - 446 Alta Road, San Diego Harbison Canyon Fire Station 24 - 551 Harbison Canyon Road, El Cajon :Patrol 7224 - 2015 Ford F-550 XLT SD / Ferrara (120/200/10A) (SN#H-5833) Dehesa Fire Station 25 - 5425 Dehesa Road, El Cajon Lawson Valley Fire Station 33 - 3890 Montiel Truck Trail, Jamul Lee Valley Fire Station 34 - 15781 Lyons Valley Road, Jamul Dulzura Fire Station 35 - 1135 Community Building Road, Dulzura :Brush 35 (R05X16) - 2004 International 7400 / Ferrara (1000/500/20A) (SN#H-2824) Jamul Fire Station 36 - 14145 Highway 94, Jamul :Engine 36 - 2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star (2000/500/25A) (SN#215142-01) :Truck 36 - 2016 KME Predator Severe Service (2000/300/20A/103' rear-mount) (SN#GSO-10209) :Patrol 36 (4861) - 2015 Ford F-550 XL SD / Ferrara (120/200/10A) (SN#H-5834) :Rescue 7386 - 2012 Ferrara Igniter (SN#H-5112) Deerhorn Fire Station 37 - 2383 Honey Springs Drive, Jamul Tecate Fire Station 38 - 444 Tecate Road, Tecate :Engine 7318 (R05X27) - 2013 Ferrara Igniter (2000/500/20A) (SN#H-5427) :Engine 7368 (5676) - 2004 International 4400 / Ferrara (1000/500/20A) (SN#H-2823) :Truck 7378 (5606) - 2010 Ferrara Inferno (2000/350/20A/107' rear-mount) (SN#H-4712) Potrero Fire Station 39 - 24550 Highway 94, Potrero Lake Morena Fire Station 42 - 29690 Oak Drive, Campo :Engine 42 - 2014 Ferrara Igniter (1500/500/20A) (SN#H-5517) :Engine 7412 - 2013 Ferrara Igniter (2000/500/20A/250ARFFF) (SN#H-5197) Jacumba Fire Station 43 - 255 Jacumba Street, Jacumba Hot Springs :Engine 43 - 2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star (2000/500/25A) (SN#215140-01) Pine Valley Fire Station 44 - 28550 Old Hghway 80, Pine Valley :USAR 44 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star / SVI :Water Tender 44 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Midwest (750/2000) (SN#2755) :Engine 7424 (25603) - 2007 International 4400 / Ferrara (1000/500/20A) :Water Tender 7454 (25579) - 2007 International 4400 / McCellan (300/2200) Descanso Fire Station 45 - 9718 River Road, Descanso :Engine 45 - 2013 Ferrara Igniter (1500/500/20A) (SN#H-5184) :Patrol 45 - 2015 Ford F-550 XL / Ferrara (120/200/10A) (SN#H-5652) Campo Volunteer Fire Station 46 - 437 Jeb Stuart Road, Campo Boulevard Fire Station 47 - 40080 Ribbonwood Road, Boulevard Opened 2015 :Water Tender 7457 - 2014 International 7400 / Ferrara (500/1800) (SN#H-5237) Mt. Laguna Volunteer Fire Station 49 - 10385 Sunrise Highway, Mt. Laguna :Rescue 7489 (05591) - 2005 GMC C8500 / Ferrara Shelter Valley Fire Station 53 - 7260 Great Southern Overland Stage Route, Julian :Engine 53 - 2017 International 7400 4x4 / Ferrara (1000/500/20A) (SN#H-6267) :Patrol 53 - 2016 Ford F-550 XL / Ferrara (120/200/10A) (SN#H-5963) :Rescue 53 - 2004 Ford F-350 XL 4×4 / North Star Ocotillo Wells Volunteer Fire Station 54 - 5841 Highway 78, Borrego Springs :Engine 54 - 2015 HME 1871 / Ahrens-Fox (1500/700/20A) :Water Tender 54 - 2011 International 4400 / Klein (200/2200) Ranchita Volunteer Fire Station 58 - 37370 Montezuma Highway Sunshine Summit Fire Station 59 - 35227 Highway 79, Warner Springs Palomar Mountain Volunteer Fire Station 79 - 21610 Crestline Road :Water Tender 7552 - 2009 International 4400 / 2011 Klein (1250/2000) San Pasqual Volunteer Fire Station 84 - 17701 San Pasqual Valley Road Intermountain Fire Station 85 - 25858 Highway 78, Ramona :Water Tender 6 - 2007 International / McLillan (-/3000) :Engine 85 (5640) - 2013 Ferrara Inferno (1500/500/20A) (SN#H-5389) :Water Tender 85 (5647) - 2014 Ferrara Igniter (2000/3000) (SN#H-5568) Retired Apparatus :1957 Crown Firecoach pumper (1250/500) (SN#F1112) (Ex-Downey Fire Department) External Links San Diego County Fire Category:San Diego County Category:California departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:California departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:California departments operating KME apparatus Category:California departments operating Midwest apparatus Category:California departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:California departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Crown apparatus